


无赖二十三

by wwxxx



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxxx/pseuds/wwxxx





	无赖二十三

二十三

赖佑声早早的就起床了，奶娘伺候着穿好了衣服，下床跑到旁边父母的卧室门口，踮脚想开门进去，被身后出来的奶娘拦住了腰。

“爸爸妈妈该起床了！”赖佑声挣开奶娘的束缚，却直接被奶娘抱到楼下去了。

奶娘上来叫小少爷起床的时候就听见东家的轻微的喘息的声音，她一听就知道是怎么回事，这会儿里面没动静了，估计也还没完事呢，小孩子怎么可能叫他进去，她把小少爷抱到餐桌边，说先吃饭再去看妈妈，乖乖吃饭才能招妈妈喜欢。

只要是招他妈喜欢的，赖佑声肯定立马就表现得无可挑剔，刚刚扔出去的勺子自己捡起来过了一边水杯里的水，开始吃起来碗里的儿童麦片。

赖于声在哥哥怀里又短短的眯了一会，隐隐约约感觉小孩子在叫他，想撑起身子起来，被赖宗宪用力圈了回去。

赖宗宪感觉到弟弟想起来，收紧了胳膊，用小腹蹭了蹭弟弟的腰，说：“再抱一会儿。”

“你明天出差？”哥哥其实很少这么缠人，昨晚和今早做了五次，只有临出差前才会这么放肆。

赖宗宪没回答，轻微的点了点头，说：“是你太勾人了。”

弟弟没搭理他，甩开他的胳膊刚圈紧的胳膊，坐起身，后面有些痛，他小心着步子，光着身子走去浴室去了。

清洗的工作他向来不做的，他甚至连家里淋浴的水温都调不好，站在镜子面前看着自己腰上勒出的红印，胸前嘬出来的吻痕，赖于声觉得恍惚。

淋浴被打开了一直留着凉水，赖于声轻轻的叫了一声哥。

赖宗宪躺在床上就等着那一声哥，睡眼惺忪也掩饰不住脸上的笑意，慢慢悠悠的起床进了浴室。

熟练的把调温的旋钮扭到合适的位置，手伸到水下试好了温度，拉着弟弟的胳膊把人带到了淋雨底下，抬着人下巴吻了一口脸蛋，说：“亏你还是个当妈的，水温还不会调。”

弟弟单手捧了一手水往他脸上甩过来，赖宗宪不躲，又啄了一口弟弟的指尖，像是做-爱的时候咬弟弟胸前的乳-粒一样，手伸到后面给清理射在里面的精-液。

做的时候没听见弟弟喊疼，结果清洗的时候赖宗宪看见白色黏液里还带着血丝，皱了下眉，问：“里面撕裂的那里还疼吗？”

“不疼了，怎么了？”赖于声摇摇头，扭过脸看身后的哥哥。

“有血，拿的药马上洗完澡再抹一抹吧。”

赖于声低着头揉了揉肚子，子宫里被射-入精-液后有种沉重的垂坠感，隐隐做痛，并不是撕裂的感觉，他心不在焉的回了一句好。

洗完澡，赖宗宪拉着弟弟抹了药，边抹药边说自己明天要去一趟欧洲，赖老爷子叫他去和他的生意伙伴也是故交的儿子多交流交流，那边刚继承公司，老子想着给儿子铺路呢。赖老爷子身体不好经不起来回的折腾，反正最后都是赖宗宪的，就干脆叫他过去了。

“交流？”赖于声趴在哥哥腿上，听见这两个字侧过脸去。

赖宗宪听出来弟弟什么意思，他拍了一下腿上的肉屁股，说：“想什么呢？人是alpha而且有番了，去年年底的时候不还见过吗？”

赖于声没有回想，他脑子里已经装不下前一年的回忆了，有时候甚至是昨天发生的事情都能叫他放到一年前去填补，记忆总是混乱缺失，所以他不常回忆，干脆说了一句忘了。

药上完了，穿好衣服打开卧室门，小孩坐在门外的地毯上，手里握着无人机的遥控器，闭着眼嘴巴张开着，口水都要留到手上，门打开了也没有吵醒他。

早上吃完饭后奶娘和保姆一起去采买中午的食材去了，赖佑声想进爸妈的卧室又不敢进去，奶娘吓唬他说他妈妈不喜欢别人随便进他房间，他反复敲了几遍无人应，以为还在睡觉，就坐在门口玩起自己的无人机起来，玩着玩着竟然就直接在门口坐着睡着了。

房子里全天候开着暖气，现在是初春，天气还是有些凉，赖于声蹲下来把摇了摇儿子的肩膀，赖佑声朦朦胧胧的睁开眼睛叫了一声妈妈就伸手要抱，遥控器被他随手扔到了一边。

赖于声把小孩抱到自己怀里，问：“怎么在这里睡着了？”

“等你。”赖佑声脑袋垂在妈妈肩膀上，头都没抬一下看他爸，继续在他妈身上睡着了。

也许是因为将近五岁，赖佑声开始对费洛蒙敏感起来，在母亲omega费洛蒙的包围下睡得可香，赖宗宪心里笃定儿子是个alpha。

第二天赖宗宪收拾了些文件材料和衣服就上飞机离开了，赖于声没去送他，虽然哥哥留了一个助理帮他，但是公司的事情有很多还是需要他亲力亲为，他晚上能不能早点回家陪儿子都是问题。

忙到中午饭都没来得及吃，悦盛之前要在年后开拍的电影是他们公司投资的，叫赖于声去参加开机宣传仪式，想到前天那个小模特赖于声就有些膈应，他叫经理张丽宛去了。

那个小模特是和自己长得相像，那个哥哥养了七年的留川也是。

哥哥情人的资料他都掌握在手里，只不过自从有了佑声之后那些都被他或者是哥哥自己给逼走了。

赖宗宪确实在收敛，收敛到只留在身边一个时间最长的，可是他照样容不下他。

不知道是出于什么原因，就连赖于声自己都搞不清楚，只是觉得哥哥每个月有意的往那个人的账户里打钱，不管是那个月有没有留在那里，不管他俩有没有性-关系，每个月都会想到他的这种情感或者是习惯让他觉得在他俩之间很多余。

赖宗宪其实是想不起来的，之前一个月的大多数时间都是在外忙碌，剩下来陪弟弟，再多出来的去看看住在佩园的儿子，如果不是弟弟提起来，她都要忘记留川这个人了，钱都是由助理打过去的，他一句话也能给他停了，数目不算大，但也能在这个城市富裕的挥霍一个月了。

晚上坐在办公室里眯着眼睛望着写字楼外面的大路上车流携着灯光缓缓的驶过，因为有些散光，那些光全都化成光圈包围着汽车，像是在海底的气泡一样。儿子的电话刚刚打过来问他什么时候回家，他说了句马上，可是他并不想回去，家对他的意义早就变了。

手心里开始分泌汗液，握着的手机也开始潮湿发热，突然响了几声短信消息的声音。

是银行发来消息，储蓄金额在大幅度的上升，赖于声摩挲了一下手机屏幕，微微的叹了口气。


End file.
